Inconditus: Supenatural Mpreg
by Madison Who
Summary: Dean has a one-night stand with a witch, which leaves him with an unplanned pregnancy. (Graphic birth, language)


Inconditus: A Supernatural Fanfic: Mpreg (Long)

Part One

Dean walked home alone one night. He had just gotten back from a night of drinking at the local bar, and he was tired. He felt the felt the cool night breeze blow on his face, his boots stepping on the cold pavement. He turned a corner to see a pale woman standing at a light post, she seemed to be in her early twenties, long black hair, red lips, and beautiful blue eyes. He felt attracted to her, so he proceeded towards her. As he approached, she grinned, "Hello, pretty-boy".

They then proceeded in a thorough make-out session, and she guided him into her small motel room where they made love. Dean left her later in the night, but it was what she said that made him uncomfortable, he kept repeating in his head the words that she spoke, **Dilectus, feres. Sus es sexist quandam et in utero meo, fructum feret. Portans omnia dolore te peperit puerum dolor partus. Quam sentit et scietis, et dolebit nimis.** He didn't know what she meant, what was her name again?

He came home to see Sam asleep, and he looked at the clock. 4:50. Had he really been gone that long? Dean got undressed, and turned on the shower. As he bathed himself, he got a dull pain in his abdomen. He placed his hand on the area near his belly-button, it felt tense, but he shrugged it off as too many beers. He remembered her name now, Venefica. He liked her name because it sounded exotic.

He put on his boxers and an old t-shirt and went to bed. But he couldn't sleep due to the same dull pain in his abdomen. It felt like pins and needles, but with a bloated feeling. He sighed, tossing and turning all night long. He couldn't find a comfortable position because the pins and needles would just get worse the more he moved. And when he finally saw the light of day, he felt even worse. The bloated feeling, the pins and needles, had all gotten worse, and now he had a dull headache.

Sam knocked on Dean's door, and smiled as he saw Dean holding a palm to his head, "Too many beers and girls last night"? Dean groaned, "Ugh, I only had three, and the girl I had was one of the best ever". Sam patted Dean's shoulder, "Big brother, just tone it down today, no hunting for you". Dean sat up as he felt the ache again, but it wasn't the same. He rushed to the bathroom, throwing up all of the beer he had drank earlier that night. He heaved and heaved until Sam entered the bathroom, and sighed, "Hangover"?Dean wiped his face, tears burning his eyes, "I've never been this hung-over, even that one time I passed out wasn't this bad".

Dean rocked back and forth, clutching his stomach. He kept throwing up even when it was just sour bile. Dean's risen t-shirt showed his stomach muscles shortening and contracting, causing tears to form at his eyes. Sam was getting concerned, he kneeled down to Dean, and whispered, "What was the girl's name"? Dean choked between heaves,"V-Vene-fica". Sam's eyes shrunk, his eyes worried. He looked Dean in the eyes, and shook, "D-Dean, she's a witch, one of the worst". Dean choked, "I-I didn't..know". Sam stood up, pacing the room, "This is bad, really bad." He paused, turned to Dean and shuddered, "Did she say anything to you"?

Dean sat up, sitting against the wall. He held his bloated stomach, which hurt to touch. He swallowed hard, and tried to repeat her words the best he could, "I think she said something like;Dilectus, feres. Sus es sexist quandam et in utero meo, fructum feret. Portans omnia dolore te peperit puerum dolor partus. Quam sentit et scietis, et dolebit nimis". Sam had looked like he died inside, and he looked Dean in the eyes, "Dean, that's a pregnancy curse. You're pregnant".

Dean shuddered, "WHAT"?! Sam couldn't believe it, his brother was pregnant. Dean was frantic, screaming, "Sam, how the hell am I going to do this, where's it going to come out?! I can't support a baby, let alone give birth"! Sam whispered under his breath, "The curse will allow you to carry one, and give birth". Dean looked down at his flat torso, which wouldn't remain that way for long. And the two brothers remained in silence, trying to evaluate what would occur in the next line months.

Part Two

Three months had passed, and Dean had started to see the beginnings of his child beginning to show. Not much had changed for him, he didn't look pregnant yet, but he felt bloated constantly. He couldn't get an abortion, for who would believe that a man was pregnant, none the less actually perform one on a man. Dean was emotionally stressed, and stressed that he could do literally nothing that he used to do. He couldn't find any trace of the witch that did this to him, and he gave up all hope. All while being the only man that was ever pregnant.

Dean sat in his bedroom, staring out the window, and wished that Cas would know something about this. And when Dean turned around, Cas was standing in the doorway. Dean sighed, "Oh, it's just you". Castiel sat down on Dean's bed and sighed, "I heard your prayers, Dean. Is it really true that you are..with child"? Dean turned to Castiel and replied, "Yeah, never thought this could even happen. I would be a terrible father".

Castiel's eyes softened, "Dean, don't say things like that. Just because you didn't have the best father growing up, but you had Bobby to raise you, and you turned out fine". Dean rested his hand on the welt that was his growing child, turning to Castiel he replied, "You're right, Cas. Maybe I just need to try, you know"? Castiel stood up, and nodded, "I suppose, I must leave now Dean, I am needed". And before his eyes, Castiel was gone.

Sam knocked on Dean's door, "Is Cas in there"? Dean stood up, clutching his abdomen, "Not anymore, Sam"? Sam replied, "Yeah"? Dean winced as he felt the same dull pain come back, cramping even more. Dean coughed, "I'm taking a nap, just leave me alone". Sam replied back, "Okay, just take it easy, being pregnant and all".

Dean laid down on his back, feeling the ache that was pitted in the very end of his spine. The baby must've been resting in the very back of what or wherever it was developing. He couldn't believe that he was actually pregnant. And he knew that he would never pick up some random girl anymore, and he swore that he would never have sex again.

Part Three

After two more months, he finally saw that he did indeed look pregnant. His clothes started to pull on him, and he saw that red stretch marks had started to form on this once-fit abdomen. He couldn't look at himself in the mirror anymore, for he was too embarrassed. One day he found himself looking at his bare abdomen, seeing that this situation was indeed real. He felt his abdomen getting tighter and tighter, and he felt the strangest sensation he had ever felt. It felt like little air bubbles rising and popping, and they frightened him. He placed his hand on his bare skin, feeling the odd sensation. He felt tears as he felt the kicks of his unborn child, and he whispered, "I'm so sorry".

Dean lay on his bed, his hands flat on the mattress, not touching his abdomen. The kicks became more and more violent, and tears were streaming down his face. He felt so guilty for being the undeserving carrier for a life that hadn't even begun yet. He cried as he whispered shallowly, "I'm so sorry, you could've had a great mom and dad, but no, you got stuck with me. I am so undeserving of you, you deserve someone so much better".. But as he felt the kicks, he felt the baby stir within him, and he sat up. He saw his abdomen, it was just slightly rounded, he was just a little over half-way through the pregnancy, and he was huge. He placed his hand over the area where it was cramping the most, and he felt a slight kick, which made him tear up with happiness.

Dean felt the baby kick him. He knew that the cramping would only get worse, and he didn't even want to imagine where it would come out of. Dean fell asleep to the feeling of his baby kicking him. He awoke in the middle of the night to a strange feeling, and when he felt the area where the feeling was coming from, he shook his head in disbelief, "No...no..that's not possible". He waddled into the bathroom and turned on the light, and as he looked down, he screamed, "SAM"!  
Sam ran frantically into the bathroom to see Dean sitting on the toilet, and he was red with embarrassment and he looked frightened. Sam whispered groggily, "Dean, it's three in the morning, what's so important"? Dean whispered under his breath, and Sam replied, "I couldn't hear you". Dean's voice became slightly louder, "My di-...is gone". Sam walked closer to Dean and sighed, "I still can't hear you". Dean's embarrassment increased ten-fold and he cried, "My dick is gone".

Sam tried not to laugh, but he couldn't contain his laughter. Dean looked at him with tears welling in his eyes, "Sam, this isn't funny, I'm a fucking freak". Sam stopped laughing and looked back at Dean, "Are you sure"? Dean nodded. Sam looked back at Dean, "Can I see it"? Dean scratched his head, "See wh-Sam, no! Sam, no"! Sam sighed, "Well then, what's there then"? Dean looked up with a red face, "I don't know, whatever girls have, stop talking about it".

Sam walked out of the bathroom with muffled laughter, and closed the door behind him. Dean's eyes started to well with tears, and his voice cracked, "I'm a fucking freak, that witch screwed me up, and now..what am I going to do"? Dean cried in silence, he was pregnant, scared, and he was turning into a woman. Dean turned the bathroom light out, and went back into his bedroom, looking at the clock. 4:15. He couldn't sleep that night. The only time he got sleep was when he cried himself to sleep. And it was going to be another exhausting four months.

Part Four: *(*Warning: graphic birth*)*

Another four months passed, and Dean was double his size from four months ago, he was barely getting four hours of sleep a day, and the baby was kicking his back and abdomen for what seemed every second of every day. He knew that the baby was due any day, and that he was going to have to do it at home, for no hospital would believe him, and that no hospital would take him.

He was sitting on his bed, where he spent most of his time for the last few months. He woke up with the worst back pain he had felt so far, but he thought nothing of it. His abdomen was killing him that day, and the baby was kicking up a storm, even more than usual. He tried to sit in a normal position, but to no avail. He kept cringing after the pain would go away for a while, and keep coming back every half-an-hour. The pain was getting worse and worse, and it was making Dean question what was happening. Dean tried sitting up, but after he did, he felt a very sharp pain. The pain was unlike he had ever felt, and he could no longer doubt that he was going into labor.

He didn't think he was due for another week or two, and he was nervous. He changed into boxer shorts, and he yelled for Sam. Sam came running into Dean's room to see Dean's eyes grow wide with fear. Dean's voice cracked, "Sam, I don't think it will be long now". Sam grew frightened, he looked at his brother with concern, "How far apart are they"? Dean gritted his teeth as another contraction hit him like lightening, "Twenty minutes". Sam yelled at Dean to get on the bed while he got towels and water, and he could hear Dean's cries from down the hall.

Dean was only two centimeters dilated, and he had to be five for his water to break, and ten to push. He writhed in pain as the contractions hit him, and they were not making any progress. He looked at Sam, who kept checking him for any progress every few minutes, and even Sam looked worried. Dean felt one of the worst contractions, causing him to jolt backward in pain, contorting his face in agony. He cried, "Sam, please make this stop, it's been seven hours, and I'm still only two centimeters". Sam wearily smiled, "Actually your four centimeters, your water should break any minute now".

Dean huffed, "Yeah right Sam, I'll be lucky if it comes out of my ass". Dean's sarcasm was cut short when he felt a pressure, like a bubble pop. He looked over to Sam, who's eyes were wide, "Did I piss my pants or something"? Sam was shocked, "Your water just broke..". Dean sat up and saw that his water indeed did break, and he saw blood in it. Dean grew fearful and shuddered, "Sam, is that blood..I don't think blood should be in it.." Sam sighed, "I-I read that it was okay, and you need to relax if you want to make any progress".

Dean tried to calm down, but an unexpected contraction hit him, and they were now only ten minutes apart. He stressed, and Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder, "You need to stop straining, that will hurt the baby". Dean had hot tears running down his face, "I know, but I need to push Sam". Sam looked worried as he kept checking for progress, "Your water broke almost an hour ago, and you're still only five centimeters". Dean's face grew grim, he winced as another strong contraction hit him, and he cried, "Sam, it hurts so bad...so bad, I can't do it any more". Sam knew his brother was losing blood, and he would become delirious if he didn't get the baby out soon. Sam had an idea, but he didn't think it would work. Sam turned to Dean, who was growing pale, "Dean, what if I reach inside you and take it out"?

Dean gasped, "Sam, you would kill it"! Sam sighed, "It would be like grabbing a football, you will die if I don't try, please let me try". Dean shook his head, "No Sam, it has to be born naturally, or the baby and I will both die". Sam looked like he was getting nervous, "You're only eight centimeters, and losing blood". Dean licked his lips between each contraction, and sighed, "Can I have some water, I'm really damn thirsty". Sam reluntantly left Dean alone, and got Dean a cup of water, which he chugged once it was given to him. Dean's face contorted again as the next contraction hit, and he moaned, "Sam, can you check again, it's burning down there".

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Burning"? Dean nodded as he gritted his teeth in pain from another contraction, "Sam, it fucking burns". Sam looked back to check Dean and gasped, "Dean-you're crowning"! Dean nearly choked on his own breath, "Are you kidding me"?! Sam smiled, "Just push Dean, I can see the head"! Dean leaned forward, panting as he pushed the tiny life out of him, he gasped for breath as he pushed for a solid ten seconds, and Sam smiled, "The head's out, after the shoulders are out, the baby should just come out, you can do it". Dean felt the shoulders push up against the inside of his body, and he cried as he felt the first shoulder come out, and the other followed. Sam looked Dean in the eyes, "Dean, one more push, that's it".

Dean took a deep breath before taking the last push in which he felt the tiny being slip out of his body, which was its home for the past nine months. Sam gripped the body in his hands, and cried, "It's a girl! Dean, look at her"! Dean smiled wearily as he looked at his daughter, who had started screaming after she took her first breath, "She's so fucking beautiful". Sam wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to Dean, and Sam proclaimed, "If you keep talking like that, she's going to get the language of yours". Dean looked down at the seconds-old life that he had given life to, her hair was dark and curly, and her eyes were as green as her father's. Dean held her close to his chest as he cried tears of happiness, "My little Mary".

The End


End file.
